A Quick visit
by Eofisis
Summary: Bruce makes a quick visit to dick's deparment in hard times ( first chapter)


Bruce wasn't sure what he was expecting when he got in to Dick's department. Not much he was sure of that. Probably because he knew of the boy's ability to make every room a complete mess.

So Yeah he was no expecting anythinglike Jason's department which was always clean and tidy when thebillonarddecided to make a quick visit, he was although expecting (probably)something more like Tim's house. But at least Tim actually have Food or you know clean dishes or dishes that somehow show up that the kid had been eating (at least that's what Bruce believe) Dick on the other hand, well he didn't even have that. Well perhaps some dirty glasses, Dick probably consider that like too much.

So Bruce was aware that Dick's life this last few months have been a complete mess. Alfred knew that, and make sure his charge knew it and wouldn't forget it, Jason knew that and even Damian had a pretty good idea of it.

So, yes, Bruce, couldn't actually blame Dick for all the disaster on the place. But he was sure he could get mad at him. Alfred would say something later about that. Probably saying it was the same but Bruce was sure as hell it wasn't. Of course would avoid saying those words to the butler.

So Bruce currently was standing dick's entrance staring at the dirty place.

The plan was inspecting the department, finding Dick, lecture him for lettinghe's life get so bad, then make him eat, then make him sleep, and then take him to the manor so Alfred would revise him because in Dick's poor present condition he was sure he wasn't taking care of himself onnightwingduties. Or just for the fact civilian duties.

So Bruce inspected the rest of the place and found that things seem completely horrible. There was nothing in its place. And everything was just so dirty. And he still hadn't even watch the bathroom. He didn't want to see that.

Well now he had to found the owner of the great mess. Shouldn't be hard? Should be? Right after all Dick's depressing months were expended on his house pushing everyone away and getting himself down with sad and depressing thoughts. So Bruce didn't have to worry about the possibility of Dick being away.

And yes Bruce had been push away, and yes it was the first time in a good while he actually tried to do something about it.

But honestly he didn't want to deal with his oldest depression anymore that his oldest wanted to deal with himself. But after four months of radio silence and only knowing he was OK and alive because of Damian's casual calls Bruce decided that it was time to actually go get some care of his son.

Even if dealing with feelings was the last thing he wanted to do right now, or the rest of his life for the matter. The first thing actually being getting himself close on thebatcaveand not feeling anything for the rest of his life. But well good old Alfred had said he couldn't do that. Well it was just to good for being real, he supposed.

So now Bruce would just have to follow Dick's path of poor self stem that lead him in to Dick's room if he wanted to find him, And help him, well he wanted to help him, he just didn't want to deal with the emotions that came with that help.

Bruce opened the door hoping to find an asleep Dick in a messy room but instead only found a messy room and no Dick. Which was really odd and Bruce could feel his heart starting to race up.

Getting close to the bed Bruce saw a little note which raise up Bruce's worries more than before. So he started to think ideas of what that note could be, his brain working old those ideas faster than how he could get to the bed. What if it was Dick's suicide note? Bruce never before have thought Dick would do something like that. Yes sure he had had a really bad time once, but it haven't been more than one cut, and it was a long while ago. Nothing actually really surprising actually knowing Dick's behavior while he was depressed.

Of course that didn't cease Bruce worries until he reached out for the bed and you know actually read the note and find out where Dick was.

Which was on a mission with the Titans, this never less it wasn't so much better than Dick getting suicide. Bruce have never completely like theTitansidea when Dick first tarted it. Too much pressure on being a leader for a young boy and Dick already have too much pressure like Robin.

And even if it was a long time ago Bruce knew by fact that the things with the Titans were alittle bitto rough lately. What meant pressure issues were still issues.

He wasn't sure how much good a depressive and stress Dickgraysoncould be on the field. Knowing him he would try to take a bullet for his partner when he wasn't just completely broken, but when he was he would become reckless and self-sacrificing and probably will take a bullet for a rock if it was necessary in his really flawless logic.

God now Bruce wished he could have got away with his first option, Since you know a lot of feelings were about to take him apart.

gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

 **Author note: Well I did my best shot hope it's not a complete mess**


End file.
